Before The Storm
by Dr.Awesomeness
Summary: Peter is sucked into a world better than his old one. but when finds out he is the son of the Gods worst enemy he must prove himself loyal to Olympus and that the Gods need him if they are to survive the next war. tiny bit of romance.


Peter hated school over everything else. Mostly because he has dyslexia and couldn't read a thing to save his life. Peter is, well an abnormal child. Not only does he have dyslexia but he also has ADHD, an odd combo. He has brownish reddish hair and eyes that people say change from deep black irises to bright purple. His height changes though, at one moment he could be 6 foot 9 the next 5 foot 8. He is still trying to figure that out. Anyway peter is 18 years old, has very muscular build, and always seems to be on edge yet no one knows why. Back to the story though.

Peter POV

God I hate school, why does it have so fricking long. Why can't it just be come in, the teachers say like one or two things and we go. School day in five minutes yet none of the asshole teachers will listen to me. Except Mr. Clark is the only one who agrees with me. Mr.C is the only teacher who is younger than 30 and the only one who takes into consideration that I have dyslexia and ADHD. He teaches the only class I can stay awake in ancient Greek. He actually makes that class fun. Anyway school just ended while I was daydreaming as usual, only reason I noticed was my best bud Derek came up to my desk. Think of the biggest baddest gangster you have ever seen or heard of, that's Derek. I had forgotten we had plans, to head down to the basketball court and shoot hoops (smoke weed). I will tell the truth on this one matter, I am a stoner and proud of it. But for some reason it doesn't affect me as much as him. And before you say "won't your parents be pissed for being a stoner". Let me say this I am one of those kids nobody wants, meaning I live at the orphanage. And the people there don't really care what we do. I look up at Derek and say "hey you got the _basketball_" he replies "yeah and the _air pump_". "Well then let's go" I said.

When we finally made down to the court the weirdest thing I ever saw happened. Right there are three kids that are about my age fighting some king of giant black dogs with, get this, swords and shields. I turn to Derek and say "did you slip some LSD in my lunch" he just slowly shakes his, so I m guessing he sees this to. My next thought was 'dafuq'. After that it was more like 'cool, drugs and a show'. So of course being the lazy ass teenagers we are we sit down on a bench and start smoking weed and snorting co. Let me explain this a little better. There were more like thirty of these giant black mutts. The three kids were having a hard time keeping them at bay. Kid #1 who is obviously the leader was a guy with black hair and those green eyes girls go crazy for. Kid #2 was a chick with blond hair and stormy gray that make you think she is just another annoying brainiac who just loves irritating the shit out of people. And finally child #3, seriously this kid looks 12. He had black hair, black eyes, and dressed in all black not much else to say. For easy reference kid 1 is bud, kid 2 is Blondie, and kid 3 emo boy. Anyway these kids were covered in scratches and bite marks and didn't look like they would last much longer. That was when emo boy was slammed against a brick wall and slid down unconscious. Same time as Blondie collapsed from fatigue. When Blondie fell bud was instantly there with her and I'm thinking 'What the HELL, nobody's going to help emo boy'. So when bud bent down to help Blondie I saw one of those giant dogs about to lunge at him from behind. But hey just because I'm a stoner doesn't mean I like watching people get ripped to shreds. I then grab a stone about the size of a baseball and chuck it straight at the dogs face. Here is what should happen, dog gets distracted by rock. Bud gets up and starts fighting again. Here is what actually happened. The rock went straight throw the face and out the other side. And THEN the damn thing turns to dust! Bud then looks confused at what threw the rock. He then looks me in the eye saying "I don't know what you did but keep doing it" and starts fighting again after he made sure Blondie was safe. So I gave a helping hand started chucking rock at the dogs which again all exploded into dust. And through all of this Derek's just sitting there stoned out of his mind. Okay as it turned out there was a shit ton more than thirty giant dogs. Bud was being swarmed and I for one was surprised he wasn't dead yet. At this point I had run out of rocks. And I had just realized 'how the hell am I throwing these rocks so hard'. I then realized that the almighty asshole had bestowed super strength to me. So of course I shout "FUCK YEAH". So try to copy the hulk with the super jump and when I tried, I utterly failed. So instead I punched my fist into the ground and surprisingly and awesomely it went straight through the cement. I sat there stunned for what seemed like eternity. I then hear bud yell "I could sure use some help over here!". So while yelling an awesome battle cry I tear a HUGE piece of cement and throw at the mutts taking almost all of them out. I then remember bud was where that huge piece of cement landed. I was about to freak out when I see that he somehow dodged the cement. He then quickly finished off the remaining few dogs. After that I run over to help him with Blondie and emo boy. When they woke up after a little while, Blondie starts having a make out fest with bud. It took 5 fakes coughs to get their attention. I decide to start the conversation with"Who the hell are you guys". Bud says "who are you". "I asked first" I said. "Fine, I'm Percy, this is Annabeth, and is Nico".

And that my friends is where my story of adventure, drama, and trashing the Aphrodite cabin begins.


End file.
